Somebody Died for Me
by AngelBabe09
Summary: Song fic. Oneshot. Draco Malfoy Thanks Harry One last time. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!


Draco Malfoy stood in the Great Hall, starring at the steps. More specifically the steps where he met the boy who had changed his life forever.

"Draco?"

He turned to see his Friends standing in the entrance way, "It's time mate, they're waiting for you."

Draco nodded slowly, he looked at the steps one more time, before following them out.

He stood before the massive crowd, mostly of fellow students who'd been there that night.

"I don't normally do this kind of thing, and I have no other way that I can think of. You see this past year my father attempted to get me to join Voldemort." He paused watching some of them flinch. "But I didn't want to, I just wanted to finally be free… Some people think that being a Malfoy means getting everrything we want and treating everyone else like dirt…. Well that may have been true for my father, it isn't true for me… We were trapped in my father's life, prisioners in our own home…. Forced to do as my father ordered. But now… We don't have to. We're finally free. Because Harry saved my life a few days ago. He jumped in front of me before my father's curse could finish me off. I was messed up for a while, i was angry at the world, but the moment Harry jumped in front of me…. He not only saved my life that day, he changed it. So I wrote this song for him. Its got nothing to do with the magical world. I know its what Harry would have wanted. After everything he's been through I know he would have wanted this. So in his honor I'm going to sing it here today. I really hope he likes it and I'm glad he can finally be happy, where ever his soul may rest."

He nodded at Pansy and Blaise. Pansy sat at a piano and began to play, Blaise followed and picked up an acoustic guitar.

_I was a troubled kid_

_In and out of jail_

_When my Mom said _

" _this is the last time ill pay bail"_

_I enlisted in the army_

_And they sent me to iraq_

_I was a different man_

_When I came back_

_Somebody said the army_

_must have whipped you into shape_

_But I that's not the reason that I've changed_

_Somebody died for me_

_Before I even asked for help_

_Gave his life for me_

_When I couldn't save myself_

_I can not live the way I've lived_

_Or be the way I was_

_Everydays a gift to me because…_

_Somebody died for me_

_Now they fold the flag and attach a silver star_

_While a grieving mother leans against my arm_

He looked out into the crowd catching sight of the Weasly family, Mrs. Weasly had tears streaming like rivers down her cheeks but a soft smile curled her thin lips.

Hermione was crying softly in Rons arms but was obviously listening.

_Now I stand before the family_

_And I'll do my best to tell_

_How I survived the night their best friend fell_

Hermione burst into tears again, while Ron rubbed her back soothingly trying hard to stay strong for her.

_They say no one that knew him _

_Is surprised he died that way_

_He tried to live for his mother_

_Oh he always use to say_

_Somebody died for me_

_Before I even asked for help_

_Gave her life for me_

_When I could't save myself_

_I can't live the way I lived_

_Or be the way I was_

_Everydays a gift to me because_

_Somebody died for me_

_I don't want to waste a moment_

_Of the time I have left_

_With every breath I've given_

_God help me not forget_

_Somebody died for me_

_Before I even asked for help_

_Gave her life for me_

_When I could't save myself_

_I cant live the way I've lived _

_Or be the way I was_

_And everydays a gift to me because_

_Somebody died for me_

_Somebody died for me_

Draco took in a deep trembling breath and realize he'd been crying.

He didn't wipe the tears away, they proved he was human, they proved he was finally free.

"Thank you," he murmured as the crowd clapped loudly, the sound ringing in his ears.

He walked off the stage and back into the Great Hall. He paused when he saw a small boy with shaggy black hair and wide emerald eyes. The boy waved enthusiastically. "So… your finally free as well," Draco murmured waving at the boy , "You can rest peacfully knowing they're all safe. I'll take care of them for you Harry, I promise." The boy smiled and stood up, a man and a woman stood at the top of the stairs smiling softly at the boy. Harry's parents. The boy ran up the steps hugging them before turning to smile at Draco.

Draco smiled back, "Thank you Harry Potter, thank you for setting me free."

The boy nodded before smiling up at his parents as they faded away.

"Draco dear?"

Draco turned and smiled at Mrs. Weasly, "Hello Aunt Molly."

Mrs. Weasly smiled pulling him into a hug, "You were brilliant dear, thank you so much for that song, it was lovely."

Draco nodded hugging her back.

"By the way what were you doing in here?" She asked curiously.

Draco shook his head, "Just saying good bye to Harry," he smiled looking at the stairs again.

Mrs. Weasly smiled brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Well lets go dear, we're going to visit your mother at St. Mungos and then we're going home."

Draco nodded "I'm coming just give me a moment."

Mrs. Weasly nodded and kissed his forehead before walking out.

Draco sighed looking back at the stair case one more time, "Thank you Harry, Thank you for setting me free." He murmured before turning and walking out of Hogwart for the final time, a finally a free man.


End file.
